


a bisexual chaos disaster

by maraudertimes



Series: the chaos universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Break Up, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Cheating, Cross-Posted on FFT, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Holidays, Humor, Love Triangles, Romance, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudertimes/pseuds/maraudertimes
Summary: Victoire Weasley's ex is coming home for Christmas, but what does that mean for Vic, whose sister is said ex's best friend?Lily Potter's boyfriend seems to be everything she's every wanted, but what do you get the perfect guy when you don't feel so perfect yourself?Molly Weasley is at a cross-roads, but for a self-proclaimed romcom afficianado, which one does she want to be the main character of?Three women, three vastly different issues, all coming together with group chats, holiday spirits, and a whole lot of chaos.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Original Male Character(s), Molly Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Molly Weasley II/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: the chaos universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757242
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. November 27th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **VickyBaby:** honestly sometimes i wonder how either of you have survived this long
> 
>  **psychiclilz:** iced coffee and a hatred of men
> 
>  **mollydramatic:** vodka and a visceral need for parental validation

**‘the dopest house'  
**(foxyroxy, freddieboy, jamesatron, moollywoobbles, rose)  
_5:14pm_

**moollywoobbles:** DAMNIT JAMES  
**moollywoobbles:** I INSTALLED ANOTHER LOCK ON MY DOOR AND YOU STILL GOT IN???

 **jamesatron:** just call me vanilla ice

 **freddieboy:** ice-t

 **jamesatron:** ice cube

 **freddieboy:** chuck ‘the ice man' liddell

 **moollywoobbles:** i still want to know how you got into my room  
**moollywoobbles:** at least this time i can count it as a pre  
**moollywoobbles:** also now i cant drive so you're driving me to grab party supplies  
**moollywoobbles:** mwahahahaha

 **jamesatron:** damnit  
**jamesatron:** i mean i needed to stock up on chips and other snacks so might as ewll

 **freddieboy:** you know if you iced me this wouldn't happen

* * *

**‘Operation RomCom'  
**(10 things i hate about lily, fred it up, The MatchMaker, the rose bride, to all the boys ive roxxed before, victoire actually, when james met james)  
_5:29pm_

**10 things i hate about lily:** i still can't believe you're actually throwing a party for this  
**10 things i hate about lily:** how did you even know that he would take me back???

 **when james met james:** oh we didn't  
**when james met james:** but whatever his decision was gonna be  
**when james met james:** thought you might want a drink

 **10 things i hate about lily:** that... actually makes sense

 **to all the boys ive roxxed before:** also we cant have one for classes ending  
**to all the boys ive roxxed before:** james has early exams

 **when james met james:** i mean that too ;)

 **10 things i hate about lily:** wow im so touched...

* * *

(darling dumbass, googlybear)  
_5:34pm_

**googlybear:** okay so remind me of the rules tonight

 **darling dumbass:** no explicit pda  
**darling dumbass:** keep everything on the DL around james and fred  
**darling dumbass:** and i promise to make it up to you later tonight

 **googlybear:** you know you could just tell them  
**googlybear:** it would make everything a lot easier

 **darling dumbass:** i know i just  
**darling dumbass:** i know its gonna get back to my parents and i just  
**darling dumbass:** i want to tell them on my own terms  
**darling dumbass:** im sorry i know this isnt great

 **googlybear:** no, its okay i get it  
**googlybear:** but youll tell them soon right?

 **darling dumbass:** promise

_6:09pm_

**darling dumbass:** i know u were just gonna show up here  
**darling dumbass:** but lily and flynn are picking vic up on the way anyways  
**darling dumbass:** and theyre willing to pick us up since ur like a block away from her

 **googlybear:** hmm...  
**googlybear:** time with my girlfriend before i have to pretend we're strictly platonic for a night  
**googlybear:** or a nice relaxing bubble bath

* * *

**‘a bisexual chaos disaster'  
**(psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
_6:10pm_

**mollydramatic:** _Attachment: 1 Image  
_**mollydramatic:** .......... help

**VickyBaby:** i mean have the bubble bath with her  
**VickyBaby:** is this really a question?

 **psychiclilz:** wow you can't stop telling vic everything first can you?

 **mollydramatic:** ITS IN THE GROU PCHAT  
**mollydramatic:** you have to get over that

 **psychiclilz:** WHO HELPED YOU WHEN YOU GOT YOUR FIRST PERIOD  
**psychiclilz:** WHO CELEBRATED WITH HOMEMADE BROWNIES WHEN YOU HAD SEX THE FIRST TIME  
**psychiclilz:** WHO HAS BEEN THERE FOR YOU ALWAYS

 **mollydramatic:** you were busy  
**mollydramatic:** anyways not the issue  
**mollydramatic:** she said the g word

 **VickyBaby:** its not a slur, you can say girlfriend

 **mollydramatic:** we just haven't dtr'd anything  
**mollydramatic:** and it just feels really fast

 **psychiclilz:** okay so tell her that  
**psychiclilz:** as long as you're still willing to be monogamous  
**psychiclilz:** the label doesnt take anything away  
**psychiclilz:** but maybe tell her that *before* getting in a tub with her

* * *

(darling dumbass, googlybear)  
_6:16pm_

**googlybear:** molz?

 **darling dumbass:** sorry sorry  
**darling dumbass:** you could have quality time with me AND have a bubble bath if you wanted

 **googlybear:** how soon until you get here?

 **darling dumbass:** james is paying for the cups and then we'll go straight there

 **googlybear:** amazing

* * *

**‘a bisexual chaos disaster'  
**(psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
_8:23pm_

**psychiclilz:** _@mollydramatic  
_**psychiclilz:** lets gooooo  
**psychiclilz:** you cannot still be in that damn tub

 **VickyBaby:** i will drag you to the party with only a towel

 **mollydramatic:** thats not as embarrassing as you think it is  
**mollydramatic:** its my house i can put clothes on there

 **VickyBaby:** flynn will leave you two behind if you don't get ur hot asses into this van soon  
**VickyBaby:** and then you'll have to pay for an broomer

 **mollydramatic:** lol flynn will  
**mollydramatic:** because his name is will flynn

 **psychiclilz:** MOLLLLYYYYYYY  
**psychiclilz:** we're leaaaving

 **mollydramatic:** coming geeze!!

_10:27pm_

**mollydramatic:** AHHHH FUCKING CODE RED ALERT

 **psychiclilz:** didnt i say that once  
**psychiclilz:** and you told me that it was code red OR red alert  
**psychiclilz:** also hey remember when YOU TOLD VIC YOU WERE BI BEFORE ME

 **mollydramatic:** okay cool SO NOT THE POINT OF THIS CODE RED ALERT

 **VickyBaby:** honestly sometimes i wonder how either of you have survived this long

 **psychiclilz:** iced coffee and a hatred of men

 **mollydramatic:** vodka and a visceral need for parental validation

 **VickyBaby:** ...  
**VickyBaby:** neither of those answer my question  
**VickyBaby:** they actually make it more pressing

 **psychiclilz:** anyways code red alert?

 **mollydramatic:** xander mentioned how emerson was here  
**mollydramatic:** and i tried to explain how we're friends now

 **VickyBaby:** you did your weird laugh that you do when you're trying to be subtle didn't you

 **mollydramatic:** and now he's super suspicious

 **psychiclilz:** so tell him?  
**psychiclilz:** he's one of your best friends  
**psychiclilz:** you can't just keep lying to him

 **mollydramatic:** im not lying  
**mollydramatic:** im just not telling him the truth

 **psychiclilz:** thats a lie by omission

 **VickyBaby:** and its also just not cool

 **mollydramatic:** but i just  
**mollydramatic:** its a lot and i dont wanna

 **VickyBaby:** stop whining  
**VickyBaby:** xander is a good dude  
**VickyBaby:** honestly i only see him getting mad if you continue to keep it from him

 **mollydramatic:** ughhhhhhh  
**mollydramatic:** fine but not tonight  
**mollydramatic:** i feel like coming out and introducing your bffs ex as the girl ur hooking up with  
**mollydramatic:** while drunk off tequila shot  
**mollydramatic:** is not a good idea

 **psychiclilz:** fine  
**psychiclilz:** but keeping things from people wont end well

* * *

(Lily Potter, Victoire Weasley)  
_10:46pm_

**Lily:** this is gonna end in disaster isn't it?

 **Victoire:** i mean yes  
**Victoire:** maybe you really are psychic  
**Victoire:** she really is a bisexual chaos disaster

 **Lily:** i prefer observant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! ABCD is finally here! It lives!!! Let me know what you think - what's gonna happen? Who's gonna do what? Will Fred ever get iced by James? <3


	2. November 29th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **psychiclilz:** i hate you both for betting on my sex life
> 
>  **VickyBaby:** boohoo, it was the only entertainment we had
> 
>  **mollydramatic:** do you hate me more because i won the bet?

**‘a bisexual chaos disaster'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _4:32pm_

**psychiclilz:** vic what did you get teddy for your first christmas together?

 **VickyBaby:** uh i think nothing  
 **VickyBaby:** no wait  
 **VickyBaby:** i got her a candle and card

 **mollydramatic:** aw thats sweet

 **VickyBaby:** yeah and she got me a stuffed DNA molecule

 **psychiclilz:** alright neither of those will work  
 **psychiclilz:** what do you get a guy who likes football and computers  
 **psychiclilz:** when you've only been dating for...  
 **psychiclilz:** like a month by that point?

 **mollydramatic:** sexy underwear  
 **mollydramatic:** but like for you, so it's mostly just buying yourself nice things

 **psychiclilz:** thought of that, but don't think his parents would approve

 **VickyBaby:** ur spending christmas with his parents????  
 **VickyBaby:** does Grandma Weasley know

 **mollydramatic:** oh man, can i be there when you tell her?

 **psychiclilz:** no, im coming to christmas  
 **psychiclilz:** but he wanted to do dinner with his parents before then  
 **psychiclilz:** and he mentioned he was super excited to give me my present

 **VickyBaby:** and now you're overthinking it?

 **psychiclilz:** ding ding ding, we have a winner

 **mollydramatic:** does he have a favourite sports team?  
 **mollydramatic:** you could get him a jersey

 **psychiclilz:** tried that, but when i asked scorp he told me that his parents always buy him those  
 **psychiclilz:** and i dont wanna steal their present idea  
 **psychiclilz:** and before you ask, he doesn't collect player cards

 **VickyBaby:** do you guys have an inside joke

 **psychiclilz:** not really  
 **psychiclilz:** i mean he calls me monkey sometimes  
 **psychiclilz:** because of halloween

 **mollydramatic:** there you go!  
 **mollydramatic:** get him a stuffed monkey!!

 **VickyBaby:** ooooh or find a photo of you guys and decorate a frame  
 **VickyBaby:** you could paint it yellow  
 **VickyBaby:** you know man in the yellow hat  
 **VickyBaby:** and put like monkey stickers on it?

 **psychiclilz:** oooooh  
 **psychiclilz:** idk if i want to give him either of those things  
 **psychiclilz:** but you guys did just give me an idea...

* * *

(will, monkey)  
 _5:08pm_

**monkey:** hey can i borrow one of your jerseys again?

 **will:** yeah for sure  
 **will:** i dont have a game coming up though

 **monkey:** i know  
 **monkey:** dont worry, ill explain later  
 **monkey:** can i grab it tonight?

 **will:** thought you were busy studying tonight

 **monkey:** i finished my outlines early so...  
 **monkey:** your place after dinner?

 **will:** scorpius and rose are out for dinner...

 **monkey:** be right over <3

* * *

**‘a bisexual chaos disaster'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _8:40pm_

**mollydramatic:** shit shit shit shit  
 **mollydramatic:** does this mean i have to get something for emerson!??!?!  
 **mollydramatic:** oh my god should i invite her to christmas???  
 **mollydramatic:** HELP

 **VickyBaby:** i mean if you're dating, a small gift would be nice

 **mollydramatic:** that's the thing  
 **mollydramatic:** we're monogamous  
 **mollydramatic:** but the girlfriend label still scares me

 **VickyBaby:** yeah but she's important to you so a gift would be nice  
 **VickyBaby:** i don't think you should invite her to christmas if labels scare you though

 **mollydramatic:** true

 **VickyBaby:** besides, im sure she has holiday plans

 **mollydramatic:** that's the thing  
 **mollydramatic:** hanukkah started yesterday  
 **mollydramatic:** but because of exams she's not really able to celebrate

 **VickyBaby:** oh well then no christmas plans, noted  
 **VickyBaby:** did she get you anything for hanukkah?

 **mollydramatic:** kinda  
 **mollydramatic:** she gave me a few chocolate coins  
 **mollydramatic:** and blue and silver nail polish

 **VickyBaby:** aw, thats sweet  
 **VickyBaby:** you could bake her cookies?  
 **VickyBaby:** get her something green and red?  
 **VickyBaby:** maybe earrings?

 **mollydramatic:** oooooh  
 **mollydramatic:** vic you're a genius

 **VickyBaby:** i know ;)

 **mollydramatic:** and the humble-est ;)

 **VickyBaby:** right?  
 **VickyBaby:** hey where's lilz?

 **mollydramatic:** rose came back a little bit ago  
 **mollydramatic:** turns out scorp's apartment is a little too...  
 **mollydramatic:** loud

 **VickyBaby:** yasssss  
 **VickyBaby:** get it _@psychiclilz_

 **mollydramatic:** you still owe me $20 btw

 **psychiclilz:** i hate you both for betting on my sex life

 **VickyBaby:** boohoo, it was the only entertainment we had

 **mollydramatic:** do you hate me more because i won the bet?

 **psychiclilz:** absolutely  
 **psychiclilz:** i expect a cut of those winnings

 **mollydramatic:** fiiiine  
 **mollydramatic:** i'll pay for dinner at the cauldron to celebrate finals being over  
 **mollydramatic:** happy?

 **psychiclilz:** are you guys still hosting an after exam party

 **mollydramatic:** is james 15mins older than you?

 **VickyBaby:** serious question  
 **VickyBaby:** does he bring that up in conversation  
 **VickyBaby:** like when lily isn't even around

 **mollydramatic:** constantly

 **psychiclilz:** what a dick  
 **psychiclilz:** anyways what day is the party i need to schedule dinner w will's parents around it

 **mollydramatic:** the 18th

 **psychiclilz:** oh wow  
 **psychiclilz:** do you guys have a late exam?

 **mollydramatic:** my last is the 17th but james has one day of  
 **mollydramatic:** he's less than impressed  
 **mollydramatic:** especially since fred's one and only is next wednesday

 **psychiclilz:** i mean ive only got two and they're next week too  
 **psychiclilz:** thank god ill have a bit of a break before going home

 **VickyBaby:** dont remind me  
 **VickyBaby:** i just have to submit my last lab and then a draft of my thesis  
 **VickyBaby:** but im dreading going home

 **mollydramatic:** um, excuse me  
 **mollydramatic:** i thought i was the dramatic one

 **VickyBaby:** dom asked if she could invite teddy over during the holidays

 **psychiclilz:** you said no right?

 **VickyBaby:** look teddy was dom's friend first  
 **VickyBaby:** that would be like if rose asked you to never invite scorpius anywhere she'd be

 **psychiclilz:** not unless scorp cheated on her

 **mollydramatic:** and we all know that would never happen  
 **mollydramatic:** you havent talked to her since i blocked her  
 **mollydramatic:** have you?

 **VickyBaby:** urgh no  
 **VickyBaby:** its been nice having a chance to really just be myself  
 **VickyBaby:** but idk im thinking maybe i should just extend an olive branch?  
 **VickyBaby:** i dont wanna hide out in my room whenever she's around...

 **psychiclilz:** you're always welcome at ours

 **mollydramatic:** i would say mine too but tbh idk how thats gonna go

 **VickyBaby:** still worried about telling your parents about the whole bi thing?

 **psychiclilz:** oh no!  
 **psychiclilz:** im sure uncle percy wont be an asshole about it  
 **psychiclilz:** and i doubt ur mom will be upset

 **mollydramatic:** idk, i guess im still worried  
 **mollydramatic:** worst case scenario i can always crash with you guys

 **VickyBaby:** no, i will not be liable for any damage you cause to teddys car

 **psychiclilz:** damn good try mollz  
 **psychiclilz:** dw, we can grab some of my moms good vodka and go out on a chaos run ;)

 **mollydramatic:** this is why lilz is my fav :P


	3. November 30th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mollydramatic:** i have my last assignment due at midnight  
>  **mollydramatic:** but if you're able to sneak ice cream into the library i wouldn't say no
> 
>  **psychiclilz:** dont you hate working at the library?
> 
>  **VickyBaby:** yeah you call it where your hopes go to die  
> 

**‘a bisexual chaos disaster'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _2:14pm_

**psychiclilz:** the worst part about sitting in the front row is that profs can tell when i roll my eyes  
 **psychiclilz:** but my torts prof is amazing  
 **psychiclilz:** someone just tried to argue the dumbest point  
 **psychiclilz:** i swear she nearly snorted when she saw my reaction

 **mollydramatic:** the iced coffee trick not working?

 **VickyBaby:** iced coffee trick?

 **psychiclilz:** every time i want to roll my eyes I have to instead take a sip of iced coffee

 **VickyBaby:** oh thats actually smart  
 **VickyBaby:** why isnt it working?

 **psychiclilz:** i just finished my third of the day  
 **psychiclilz:** and the hog doesn't do decaf iced

 **mollydramatic:** boo they should change that  
 **mollydramatic:** i actually will drink iced coffee  
 **mollydramatic:** when mochas arent avail

 **VickyBaby:** iced coffees are half milk its the same thing

 **psychiclilz:** anyways  
 **psychiclilz:** ive got 15mins left in my last day of classes  
 **psychiclilz:** celebratory ice cream later?

 **VickyBaby:** yeah im down

 **mollydramatic:** i have my last assignment due at midnight  
 **mollydramatic:** but if you're able to sneak ice cream into the library i wouldn't say no

 **psychiclilz:** dont you hate working at the library?

 **VickyBaby:** yeah you call it where your hopes go to die  
 **VickyBaby:** i mean valid  
 **VickyBaby:** but still

 **mollydramatic:** emerson suggested a study date

 **VickyBaby:** aw cuties

 **psychiclilz:** whats her favourite kind of ice cream?  
 **psychiclilz:** we'll have a cool little hang  
 **psychiclilz:** get to know her

 **mollydramatic:** ew okay  
 **mollydramatic:** she says pistachio

 **psychiclilz:** ur kidding

 **VickyBaby:** im normally not one to judge

 **psychiclilz:** thats a straight up lie

 **VickyBaby:** but thats no ones favourite ice cream flavour  
 **VickyBaby:** also hey! im the least judgemental of the three of us!

 **mollydramatic:** eh ur not wrong  
 **mollydramatic:** on either count  
 **mollydramatic:** alright she says pralines and cream is a good second contender and thats my vote  
 **mollydramatic:** just bring us one thing to share  
 **mollydramatic:** we've both got a lot of work to get done today

 **VickyBaby:** wait dont you have class today?

 **mollydramatic:** just circuits and im happy to skip this lecture  
 **mollydramatic:** he straight up told us there wouldnt be last lecture material on the final

 **psychiclilz:** nice  
 **psychiclilz:** we can be there in like an hour?

 **VickyBaby:** make it two  
 **VickyBaby:** evan just texted  
 **VickyBaby:** free sesame balls is too good a possibility to pass up

 **mollydramatic:** you and evan still good?

 **VickyBaby:** yeah there was a hiccup for a second or two  
 **VickyBaby:** but we're solid now

 **psychiclilz:** im glad  
 **psychiclilz:** alright ill see you two in a bit <3

* * *

(Xander, Molla)  
 _4:26pm_

**Xander:** hey have you started studying for mods yet?

 **Molla:** yeah, just finished my cheat sheet  
 **Molla:** i can send you a copy when you're done yours to compare?

 **Xander:** sweet!  
 **Xander:** i can just come over and study with you

 **Molla:** im at the library actually

 **Xander:** wow, you voluntarily went to purgatory?  
 **Xander:** *sigh*  
 **Xander:** i guess as your best friend ill sacrifice myself for the greater good and keep you company

 **Molla:** ooh sorry  
 **Molla:** that spots been taken by lily and vic

 **Xander:** damn, girls study night?  
 **Xander:** im sure they wouldnt mind if i crash

 **Molla:** how about tomorrow?  
 **Molla:** or we could do saturday like usual?  
 **Molla:** at least then you'll actually make your own mods cheat sheet instead of copying mine

 **Xander:** awww  
 **Xander:** how'd you know? :P

 **Molla:** because like you said  
 **Molla:** we're best friends ;)

 **Xander:** yeah... 

**Molla:** whats that supposed to mean?  
 **Molla:** if you say that we're no longer friends i will never share notes with you again  
 **Molla:** or my mochas

 **Xander:** nothing  
 **Xander:** and if you take away your notes, ill take mine away too!

 **Molla:** touche, sir

 **Xander:** alright, i can still do saturday  
 **Xander:** extended study date?

 **Molla:** ill be there!  
 **Molla:** your place?  
 **Molla:** the hog is going limited hours for exam season

 **Xander:** sounds good to me  
 **Xander:** love you molla

 **Molla:** love ya too xander <3

* * *

**‘a bisexual chaos disaster'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _7:34pm_

**psychiclilz:** sharing an apartment with two other girls in my law program sounded fun at the time  
 **psychiclilz:** but we're all kind of super stressed?  
 **psychiclilz:** wendy just found her contracts book in the freezer

 **VickyBaby:** saem  
 **VickyBaby:** same*

 **mollydramatic:** lol saem

 **psychiclilz:** SAEM

 **VickyBaby:** oh no...  
 **VickyBaby:** this is gonna become a thing isn't it?

 **psychiclilz:** no, why would you ever think that?

 **mollydramatic:** yeah  
 **mollydramatic:** we're totally professional  
 **mollydramatic:** like the professional-est

 **psychiclilz:** saem

 **VickyBaby:** i hate you guys

 **psychiclilz:** SAEM

 **mollydramatic:** SAEM

* * *

(will, monkey)  
 _9:49pm_

**will:** my mom just got back to me  
 **will:** does the 14th work for you for dinner?

 **monkey:** yeah, sounds great!  
 **monkey:** three broomsticks?

 **will:** no, she wants to take us to some french place?  
 **will:** boxbath or something?  
 **will:** idk i can send you the link

 **monkey:** not beauxbatons?

 **will:** yeah i think thats it  
 **will:** its like super fancy  
 **will:** you up for that?

 **monkey:** i mean, yeah!  
 **monkey:** it sounds great!  
 **monkey:** i got this new dress ive been dying to wear  
 **monkey:** and vic is gonna be so jealous im going to beauxbatons without her  
 **monkey:** apparently her parents went and aunt fleur praised their wine list

 **will:** really? thats awesome!  
 **will:** also i think my brother might join us  
 **will:** if thats okay?

 **monkey:** oh!  
 **monkey:** yeah, i mean...  
 **monkey:** hes doing alright?

 **will:** yeah he's doing great!  
 **will:** im actually really excited for you to meet him

 **monkey:** aw, im excited too <3

 **will:** and then after dinner, you and i can go back to my place?  
 **will:** i can make sure scorp makes himself scarce

 **monkey:** wendy and aren are actually going home that weekend  
 **monkey:** so ill have the whole place to myself...

 **will:** that does sound like a better deal

 **monkey:** and i got these  
 **monkey:** _Attachment - 1 Image  
_ **monkey:** been meaning to break them in

 **will:** have i ever told you that being handcuffed by you is one of my fantasies?

 **monkey:** it is?  
 **monkey:** you never told me that...

 **will:** well i just realized it right now  
 **will:** so that might be why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :elmofire:


	4. December 4th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **VickyBaby:** do you want me to talk about licking chocolate off flynn's body in front of james?
> 
>  **mollydramatic:** tbh james probably wouldnt mind
> 
>  **psychiclilz:** ew shut up

**‘a bisexual chaos disaster'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _1:31am_

**mollydramatic:** okay so  
 **mollydramatic:** james got some weed  
 **mollydramatic:** and surprisingly even rose was down  
 **mollydramatic:** anyways, he just brought out his "emergency" snack rations  
 **mollydramatic:** and i legit had a small inner freak out when he handed my a reese's  
 **mollydramatic:** until i remembered i do not in fact have a peanut allergy

 **psychiclilz:** oh my god  
 **psychiclilz:** im literally sitting beside you  
 **psychiclilz:** and you just had this realization out loud

 **VickyBaby:** dumbass  
 **VickyBaby:** you invited us over

 **mollydramatic:** yoooooo  
 **mollydramatic:** my bad

 **psychiclilz:** wait do i have a peanut allergy?

 **VickyBaby:** no but you do have a strawberry allergy

 **psychiclilz:** god what a buzzkill  
 **psychiclilz:** chocolate covered strawberries are so romantic

 **VickyBaby:** i mean just ditch the strawberries  
 **VickyBaby:** chocolate sauce is really great for licking ;)  
 **VickyBaby:** if you know what i mean

 **mollydramatic:** we know what you mean  
 **mollydramatic:** also can someone tell james to stfu

 **psychiclilz:** i mean he's right  
 **psychiclilz:** we shouldnt be on our phones  
 **psychiclilz:** we can talk to each other face to face rn

 **VickyBaby:** im sorry  
 **VickyBaby:** do you want me to talk about licking chocolate off flynn's body in front of james?

 **mollydramatic:** tbh james probably wouldnt mind

 **psychiclilz:** ew shut up  
 **psychiclilz:** chocolate sauce convo continues later

 **mollydramatic:** now whos the buzzkill

_11:49am_

**mollydramatic:** FUCK  
 **mollydramatic:** why are neither of you picking up your fucking phones  
 **mollydramatic:** i need some fucking help  
 **mollydramatic:** oh god is this what a breakdown feels like?  
 **mollydramatic:** fucking call me

* * *

**‘twin terror'  
** (jamjam, leelee)  
 _12:02pm_

**jamjam:** can you get back to molly  
 **jamjam:** and soon?  
 **jamjam:** i love her and all but holy crap  
 **jamjam:** i didnt even know she had a girlfriend?  
 **jamjam:** and now lysander is pulling this crap?  
 **jamjam:** im kinda out of my element  
 **jamjam:** alright im calling you

* * *

**‘a bisexual chaos disaster'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _12:38pm_

**psychiclilz:** ugh whats so urgent  
 **psychiclilz:** james called me like a dozen times  
 **psychiclilz:** not a great alarm clock

 **VickyBaby:** you too?  
 **VickyBaby:** urgh i was supposed to be up hours ago  
 **VickyBaby:** i always forget how weed makes me sleep through everything  
 **VickyBaby:** oh shit whats up

 **mollydramatic:** um well i went to lysanders this morning  
 **mollydramatic:** you know to study?  
 **mollydramatic:** but he asked me if we could talk for a second  
 **mollydramatic:** and then he told he that he thinks he's in love with me?

 **VickyBaby:** oh holy shit

 **mollydramatic:** and then he kissed me

 **psychiclilz:** holy SHIT  
 **psychiclilz:** did you kiss him back?

 **VickyBaby:** of course she didn't, she's seeing emerson

 **mollydramatic:** well about that...

 **psychiclilz:** oh daaaayum

 **VickyBaby:** what the fuck molly

 **mollydramatic:** but i stopped like immediately  
 **mollydramatic:** because even though it felt so right  
 **mollydramatic:** all i could think of was emerson

 **VickyBaby:** i mean thats good i guess

 **psychiclilz:** did you finally tell him about emerson?

 **mollydramatic:** thats the thing  
 **mollydramatic:** i kinda bolted...

 **psychiclilz:** im sorry  
 **psychiclilz:** your best friend whom you've been in love with for years  
 **psychiclilz:** says he loves you back and *kisses* you  
 **psychiclilz:** and instead of explaining that you're seeing someone  
 **psychiclilz:** and that either you dont love him like that anymore  
 **psychiclilz:** or that you do but you need to break things off with her  
 **psychiclilz:** you just left?

 **mollydramatic:** yes  
 **mollydramatic:** hes been blowing up my phone the past hour

 **VickyBaby:** okay so you are aware you have terribly coping mechanisms?

 **mollydramatic:** yes but this is a safe space  
 **mollydramatic:** we all have terrible coping mechanisms

 **VickyBaby:** damn, you got me there...

 **psychiclilz:** well  
 **psychiclilz:** what do you want to do?  
 **psychiclilz:** do you want to give him a shot?  
 **psychiclilz:** or do you want to see where this thing with emerson is gonna go?

 **mollydramatic:** honestly?  
 **mollydramatic:** i dont know  
 **mollydramatic:** with emerson its kinda easy  
 **mollydramatic:** apart from the secrecy thing but like thats my decision  
 **mollydramatic:** and idk how i could transition from bff to bf with lysander  
 **mollydramatic:** not to mention the fact that he's only had this realization now?  
 **mollydramatic:** idk it feel kinda like he realized i was slipping away and is just trying to keep me

 **VickyBaby:** yeah...  
 **VickyBaby:** no offense, but he seems like the type to like the attention

 **mollydramatic:** which is why im kinda freaking...  
 **mollydramatic:** i dont think he really has those feelings  
 **mollydramatic:** but i dont think its fair to emerson if i still have those feelings for him

 **psychiclilz:** but you had those feelings when you two started, didn't you?

 **mollydramatic:** yeah, but when we started xander wasn't an option  
 **mollydramatic:** now that he is, is it fair to stay with emerson if the only reason is because i dont believe xander?

 **VickyBaby:** i mean  
 **VickyBaby:** i dont think its fair for lysander to have put you in the position  
 **VickyBaby:** he obviously knows youre spending time with someone else  
 **VickyBaby:** so maybe he's just mixing up missing you for romantic feelings

 **psychiclilz:** yeah, but if he isn't mixing them up  
 **psychiclilz:** if he actually does have those feelings for you  
 **psychiclilz:** does it matter?

 **mollydramatic:** well kinda

 **psychiclilz:** if he actually does have feelings for you  
 **psychiclilz:** would that change how you feel about emerson?

 **mollydramatic:** UGHHHHH  
 **mollydramatic:** this is why i ran away  
 **mollydramatic:** i dont know!  
 **mollydramatic:** i still really like him  
 **mollydramatic:** but i think at some point over the last month of so  
 **mollydramatic:** i think i stopped... being infatuated with the idea of him?  
 **mollydramatic:** idk part of me loves the idea of him making this big proclamation  
 **mollydramatic:** this fairytale story kind of thing  
 **mollydramatic:** but i dont really know if i want prince charming anymore

 **VickyBaby:** i mean i think its fair to take some time to think about it  
 **VickyBaby:** to figure out what you really want

 **psychiclilz:** but also dont lead emerson on  
 **psychiclilz:** if you're gonna regret choosing her  
 **psychiclilz:** just dont choose her

 **mollydramatic:** god, i hate this  
 **mollydramatic:** during exams too  
 **mollydramatic:** do you think i can get a doctors note saying im too emotionally distressed?  
 **mollydramatic:** because i am suitably distressed

 **psychiclilz:** i dont think so  
 **psychiclilz:** study to avoid the feelings  
 **psychiclilz:** that's what i do

 **VickyBaby:** easy for you to say, ms. shacked-up-with-will-flynn

 **psychiclilz:** hey!  
 **psychiclilz:** thats ms. shacked-up-with-will-flynn-star-quarterback to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i just drop three chapters super quick? yes. do i still have one more to go before 2021? yes. hope you like them!


	5. December 14th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mollydramatic:** alcohol will only make it easier right?
> 
>  **VickyBaby:** you are a dumbass
> 
>  **psychiclilz:** yeah but she's our dumbass

**‘a bisexual chaos disaster'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _8:26pm_

**psychiclilz:** okay this is gonna be quick  
 **psychiclilz:** i slipped away from the table to give you guys this update  
 **psychiclilz:** apparently will had a group chat in high school  
 **psychiclilz:** called the algeBROs  
 **psychiclilz:** it was him and some other football guys taking an advanced math class  
 **psychiclilz:** and they called themselves ALGE-FUCKING-BROS

 **mollydramatic:** okay thats actually hella cute  
 **mollydramatic:** are you sure you want to keep him?

 **psychiclilz:** yeah, im a little attached now  
 **psychiclilz:** hows... lysander? emerson?  
 **psychiclilz:** did you ever figure that out?

 **mollydramatic:** no, and thanks for bringing it up again...

 **VickyBaby:** thats super adorable  
 **VickyBaby:** and from what i can tell, totally a flynn thing

 **psychiclilz:** its super sweet

 **VickyBaby:** hows the rest of the dinner going?

 **psychiclilz:** good!  
 **psychiclilz:** his brother seems to like me well enough  
 **psychiclilz:** i think his mom is a little reserved  
 **psychiclilz:** and tbh i couldnt get a read on his dad...

 **mollydramatic:** dads are weird  
 **mollydramatic:** we all know that

 **VickyBaby:** speak for yourself  
 **VickyBaby:** my dad is awesome

 **mollydramatic:** how did he act when you brought teddy home the first time?

 **VickyBaby:** that wasn't his fault  
 **VickyBaby:** dominique threw a fit that i was dating her best friend

 **psychiclilz:** yeah, we get it  
 **psychiclilz:** dom is a diva  
 **psychiclilz:** anyways i gotta get back to the table  
 **psychiclilz:** dont expect me back anytime soon  
 **psychiclilz:** after dinner we're going back to my *empty* apartment

 **mollydramatic:** oooh have fun!

 **VickyBaby:** remember to always keep the spare key somewhere it wont get lost  
 **VickyBaby:** found that one out the hard way

 **mollydramatic:** spare key?

 **VickyBaby:** she bought handcuffs

 **mollydramatic:** WHAT???  
 **mollydramatic:** AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME??!?!!

 **VickyBaby:** we didn't think you knew much about that stuff...  
 **VickyBaby:**... aaaaaaand i think shes truly gone  
 **VickyBaby:** besides, do you know anything about handcuffs?

 **mollydramatic:** um... yeah?  
 **mollydramatic:** i went to that kink seminar last year remember?

 **VickyBaby:** have you ever actually used handcuffs?

 **mollydramatic:** no but i did use a tie that one time

 **VickyBaby:** wait was that with...  
 **VickyBaby:** he-who-must-not-be-named?

 **mollydramatic:** oh god no  
 **mollydramatic:** no, the last-text-ex was hella vanilla  
 **mollydramatic:** he got flustered one time when i tried to dirty talk

 **VickyBaby:** oh, dang

 **mollydramatic:** yeah, so it was not him  
 **mollydramatic:** it was that guy, mikey, from pub crawl last year?

 **VickyBaby:** oh gross, didn't he puke like right after he came?

 **mollydramatic:** he did but it was in a garbage can  
 **mollydramatic:** and he brushed his teeth right after and called me a broomer so i didnt have to

 **VickyBaby:** eh, valid

 **mollydramatic:** what about you?  
 **mollydramatic:** what freaky action did you and teddy get up to?  
 **mollydramatic:** *gasp* what freaky things have you done *since* teddy?

 **VickyBaby:** im not talking about teddy  
 **VickyBaby:** but i will say  
 **VickyBaby:** that chocolate thing didn't happen with her

 **mollydramatic:** victoire!  
 **mollydramatic:** you sexy bitch

 **VickyBaby:** what are you surprised?

 **mollydramatic:** that youve been with something since teddy?  
 **mollydramatic:** yes and no  
 **mollydramatic:** who was it?

 **VickyBaby:** just some guy from class  
 **VickyBaby:** total sarcastic douche  
 **VickyBaby:** idk but he's kinda sweet

 **mollydramatic:** oooooooh whats his name

 **VickyBaby:** eh doesnt really matter  
 **VickyBaby:** its not serious

 **mollydramatic:** ughhhh  
 **mollydramatic:** fine be that way

 **VickyBaby:** love ya

 **mollydramatic:** saem <3

 **VickyBaby:** ah fuck off lol

* * *

(Xander, Molla)  
 _9:54pm_

**Xander:** its been over a week molla  
 **Xander:** come on, please talk to me  
 **Xander:** if you dont feel the same its fine  
 **Xander:** it doesnt have to change anything  
 **Xander:** but i think you do  
 **Xander:** just please text me back

* * *

**‘a bisexual chaos disaster'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _11:24pm_

**psychiclilz:** oh my god quick update  
 **psychiclilz:** the yellow hat was a great present idea  
 **psychiclilz:** his family was a bit confused but they got it in the end  
 **psychiclilz:** his present to me was a cute little ring  
 **psychiclilz:** well, the present he gave me in front of his parents  
 **psychiclilz:** the one he gave me when we got home was multiple orgasms

 **VickyBaby:** wow!  
 **VickyBaby:** i am absolutely impressed by sweet william flynn

 **mollydramatic:** aw send a photo of the ring

 **psychiclilz:** tomorrow for sure  
 **psychiclilz:** right now i have to celebrate will's family apparently loving me?  
 **psychiclilz:** his mom loosened up over dinner and apparently his father is just quiet

 **mollydramatic:** _Attachment - 1 Image  
_ **mollydramatic:** before you go  
 **mollydramatic:** on todays installement of xander cant take a hint

 **VickyBaby:** look i will always stand by the notion that you don't anyone an explanation  
 **VickyBaby:** but this isn't giving him an explanation for a no  
 **VickyBaby:** this is you not giving him an answer  
 **VickyBaby:** and you don't owe him that, per se  
 **VickyBaby:** but he's supposed to be your best friend

 **psychiclilz:** im with vic  
 **psychiclilz:** im even postponing happy sex with my super hot boyfriend in the other room  
 **psychiclilz:** just to tell you to give him an answer  
 **psychiclilz:** so you know im serious!

 **mollydramatic:** ugh fine  
 **mollydramatic:** ill see him for the party  
 **mollydramatic:** alcohol will only make it easier right?

 **VickyBaby:** you are a dumbass

 **psychiclilz:** yeah but she's our dumbass  
 **psychiclilz:** okay gotta go!  
 **psychiclilz:** molly - tell lysander about emerson tonight

 **VickyBaby:** lilys right  
 **VickyBaby:** tell him tonight

 **mollydramatic:** look he's the one that told me during exams  
 **mollydramatic:** he of all people should know how i get during exams  
 **mollydramatic:** if hes gonna pull this crap on me now, i can make him sweat too  
 **mollydramatic:** ill see if he's down to get lunch after our last exam  
 **mollydramatic:** but im not doing this over the phone

 **VickyBaby:** fine  
 **VickyBaby:** but im not happy about it

* * *

(Xander, Molla)  
 _11:49pm_

**Molla:** lunch, friday after our exam

 **Xander:** cant we just talk now

 **Molla:** lunch. friday. after the exam.  
 **Molla:** its that or january

 **Xander:** ill see ya friday?

* * *

**‘a bisexual chaos disaster'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _11:53pm_

**mollydramatic:** _Attachment - 1 Image  
_ **mollydramatic:** happy now?

 **psychiclilz:** very ;)  
 **psychiclilz:** but not because of you... 

**VickyBaby:** ew stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhh!


End file.
